Harry Cooper
Character and personality A man carrying around a great deal of anger at a world which seems never to go his way. Basically a coward, Harry is accustomed to bullying people to get what he wants, including those closest to him. Taking Refuge in the Farmnhouse and Death Harry was the father to Karen Cooper and husband to Helen, though their relationship was evidently very strained even before the rise of the undead. They came to Pensilvania some point before Barbara and her brother when zombies came and managed to overturn their car, the ensuing chaos resulting in his daughter being bitten on the arm and her mother, Helen just managing to grab her and save her from being devoured. While trying to escape the ghoulish hoard they took shelter in a farmhouse and joined Tom and Judy a local couple, They stayed within the basement for safety, and when a scream is heard, Harry refuses to let them go up in investigate,only coming up at the sound of someone talking, startling Barbara in the process and bringing Ben to her aid, immediate tension ensues with Ben and Harry, both wanting to be in control of the situation, Harry believing the cellar should be refuge and Ben believing it was a deathtrap, preffering the minor possibility of escape outside over ensured doom should the cellar be breached. Harry is later tasked with tossing Molotov Cocktails in distraction while Tom and Ben work to refuel the truck with gas, the attempt going horribly awry when Judy joins them outside at the last minute and the truck is destroyed, with the young couple still inside, Harry bars the door while Ben is still outside, eventually assiting Ben with rebarricading the door once he makes his way through. A brief fight breaking out immeditately afterwards, ending with Harry losing, as the night wears on and the power goes out Harry goes to his wife Helen, demanding he help her retrieve the gun Ben is in possesion of, stating that Judy and Tom had already died because of his plans, the attempt however is caught when Ben returns, the zombies meanwhile have surounded the farmhouse once more, having feasted on what remained of Judy and Tom, gathering rocks and the charred remains of an armchair set on fire early on to frighten them off and began beating their way through the barricaded windows and doors, As Ben demands Harry's help to hold up the barricade, he drops the gun, Harry immediately taking it and aiming it at him, ordering Helen to the cellar, becoming frustrated by her lack of response he becomes distracted long enough for Ben to toss a board from the barricaded window at him, knocking the gun from his hands. A brief fight ensues ending in Ben shooting Harry and Harry stumbling down to the cellar dying soon after. He is then partially devoured by his now zombified daughter before she dispatches his wife, as Ben takes refuge in the cellar he ironically labeled a deathtrap, Harry and Helen both ressurect briefly, both being put down once more by Ben. Original Role He was originally supposed to be killed by Helen who runs away outside and is zombified She kills him with a butcher knife as he killed Karen while she was still human (possibly attempting a mercy kill) Karl.jpg NightDochterLunch.jpg 28ksivd.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:1968 Characters Category:1990 Characters Category:1968 Victims Category:1990 Victims Category:Survivors Category:Zombies Category:Males